The present invention relates to a highly economical fluid baffle assembly for use in a variety of water-cooled welding and cutting torches such as the gas tungsten arc type, gas metallic arc type, metallic inert gas type or plasma arc welding or cutting, to provide efficient cooling of the torch head. Currently, several different types of water conduit systems are employed in such torches to direct the incoming water from a water inlet tube to the torch head, circulate the water about the head and expell the heated water back through the outlet tube. The systems currently in use, however, either fail to provide efficient cooling of the torch head and/or require time consuming manufacturing techniques which significantly increases the cost of construction.
One of the types of water cooling systems frequently employed in such torches involves the use of a metallic tube which conveys the water to the torch head, loops about the head and returns the water to the outlet tube. Such systems not only require silver brazing or soldering to provide the necessary seals and mechanical couplings as well as milling of the mating parts but also provide a very inefficient cooling of the torch head. This poor cooling efficiency results from a combination of a small surface area to effect the heat transfer and the fact that the cooling water generally passes too quickly through the tube to provide the time necessary for effective heat transfer to occur.
In an effort to avoid the problem inherent in water cooled torches employing water carrying coils, water chambers have been utilized in the area of the torch head. In such torches the water is directed into the chamber by a suitable inlet conduit and withdrawn therefrom by similar means. However, the water flowing through the chamber will necessarily follow the path of least resistance causing stagnant areas develop within the water chamber while the main water flow passes through a relatively small area of the chamber. The result is in poor heat transfer and inadequate cooling of the torch head.
In an effort to improve the fluid flow characteristics in water-cooled torches employing water cooling chambers, different types of baffle systems have been employed. Such systems, however, involve the same securement techniques employed in those torches utilizing cooling tubes, i.e., silver brazing or soldering and milling which are time consuming and costly techniques. Further, to effect such connections it is necessary that the baffles be constructed of a compatible material with the torch head such as bronze or copper. As a result, corrosion inevitably occurs which significantly reduces the life of the torch head.
The fluid baffle assembly disclosed herein solves these problems. Not only does the baffle system of the present invention provide efficient heat transfer for cooling the torch head but eliminates the need for brazing or soldering as well as additional milling operations thereby providing a very inexpensive and trouble-free cooling system.